What's Up, Doc?
by tsl3161991
Summary: After learning that Lincoln needs surgery, the Loud family does their best to comfort him.


**Synopsis**

After learning that Lincoln needs surgery, the Loud family does their best to comfort him.

 **Story**

The Loud family is sitting in Vanzilla driving away from Lynn's latest football game.

Rita: Lynn, I'm so proud of you. Not only did you lead the Royal Woods Roosters to the championship, you were also voted MVP.

Lynn: It's no big deal, just another day in the life of lunatic Lynn Loud.

Rita: After a game that big, you must be starving. What do you want for dinner?

Lynn: I'm kind of in the mood for spicy meatball subs. Who's with me!?

The other Loud kids grumble and complain.

Lynn Sr: Now kids, we're celebrating Lynn's victory. It's only fair that she get to pick what we have for dinner.

The Louds pull into the parking lot of a restaurant. The scene cuts to the Louds inside eating.

Lynn: These subs are great. What do you guys think?

Lori: I don't know, they're so spicy I think they burned off my taste buds.

Lana: My tongue is burning! I need water!

Lisa: That won't help. The burning sensation is caused by capsaicin, water will only make it worse.

Lana: No way. Water stops burning, it doesn't make it worse.

Lana takes a drink of water, causing the burning in her mouth to intensify.

Lisa: I told you so.

Lincoln: Lynn, why did you pick spicy meatball subs? You're the only one who likes them.

Lynn: Oh, would you stop bellyaching?

Lincoln: I'm not belly...

Lincoln is stricken by a sudden pain in his abdomin.

Lincoln: Ow...Ow...Ow!

Rita: Lincoln, are you okay?

Lincoln: Yeah, just some pain in my stomach.

Lynn: Don't worry, that's normal.

Eventually, the Louds finish eating and go home.

Lynn: Well, that was a great dinner and a great game. What should we do now?

Lincoln: I'm just going to go to bed, my stomach still hurts.

Rita: I'll bring you some medicine.

The scene cuts to the next morning. The Loud sisters are all eating breakfast. Lincoln comes down the stairs, still clutching his abdomin.

Lynn Sr: Good morning, Lincoln.

Rita: Did the medicine help your stomach?

Lincoln: No, it's actually gotten worse.

Rita: Maybe we should take you to the doctor.

The scene cuts to the Louds, except for Lincoln, in the hospital waiting room.

Luna:[angered] This is all your fault, Lynn.

Lynn: How is it my fault?

Luna: If you hadn't picked spicy meatball subs for dinner last night, Lincoln wouldn't have gotten sick.

Lynn: Hey, it's not my fault that Lincoln has a weak gut.

Rita: Kids, stop arguing. I'm sure Lincoln's going to be just fine.

The doctor comes in and walks up to the Louds.

Doctor: Well, we've run some tests and I've got some good news and bad news.

Lola:[worried] He's not dying, is he?

Doctor: No, he's not dying. Lincoln's abdominal pain is caused by a gallstone. It's nothing serious, but he will need his gallbladder removed.

Lynn: Did he get it from those spicy subs we ate yesterday?

Doctor: No, he's likely had it for some time and it's just recently become noticable.

Lynn: See Luna, I told you it wasn't my fault.

The Louds and the doctor go into Lincoln's room. Lincoln is laying in bed wearing a hospital gown.

Lincoln: Hey guys.

Luan: Hey Lincoln. I'm guessing the doctor already told you what's wrong.

Lincoln: Yeah, he said I'll need surgery. I'm a little nervous.

Lisa: Don't worry Lincoln, this is a fairly routine procedure. You have nothing to worry about, except the possibility of the surgeon leaving a tool inside you during the surgery, or accidentally severing an artery, or...

Lori: Lisa, I don't think you're helping.

Doctor: We can schedule the surgery for tomorrow morning.

The doctor walks out the door.

Luna: So, is there anything you need?

Lincoln: No, I'm good.

Lynn: It's so stuffy in here, I'll open the window.

Lola: I brought Bun-Bun, I know he always makes you feel better.

Lincoln: Thanks Lola.

Lincoln gets out of bed, takes Bun-Bun, and gives Lola a hug. As Lola hugs him, she discovers that Lincoln's gown is backless and he's naked under it.

Lola: Uh, Lincoln, please tell me I'm not touching your bare butt.

Lincoln:[blushing] I can't.

Lola lets go of Lincoln, runs into the bathroom, and repeatedly washes her hands.

Lori: Lola, we came to help Lincoln feel better before his surgery and you freaking out isn't helping.

Lola: I have the right to freak out, I touched Lincoln's butt!

Eventually, Lola comes out of the bathroom.

Rita: Well, we should probably go. See you after the surgery.

Everyone leaves Lincoln's room. The scene cuts to a few hours later.

Lincoln: Why is it so cold in here?

Lincoln sees the window is still open.

Lincoln: Oh, Lynn forgot to close the window.

Lincoln gets out of bed and closes the window. As he walks back to his bed, he sees that Bun-Bun is on the floor. He then bends over to pick it up. As he's bent over, Ronnie Anne unexpectedly comes in and sees Lincoln's bare butt.

Ronnie Anne: Hahahaha! Nice butt, lame-o.

Lincoln covers his butt, stands up, and turns around.

Lincoln:[blushing] Ronnie Anne, what are you doing here?

Ronnie Anne: I heard you were sick and wanted to see you before your surgery. Although, I didn't think I'd see that much of you.

Ronnie Anne then leaves Lincoln's room.

Lincoln: And now having a gallstone is the second most painful experience I've had today.

The scene cuts to the next morning, after Lincoln's surgery. Lincoln wakes up and sees his family around him.

Lincoln: When did you all get here?

Rita: A few minutes ago. The doctor said the surgery was a success and you should be all better in no time.

Lincoln: That's good.

Lynn Sr: Well, we should probably leave so you can rest and recover.

Lincoln: Okay.

Rita kisses Lincoln on the cheek. The Loud sisters then take turns kissing him before leaving. As they leave, Ronnie Anne comes into the room.

Ronnie Anne: Hey Lincoln. I just came to say I'm glad the surgery was a success and I'm sorry I saw your naked butt.

Lincoln blushes and hides under his blanket.

Ronnie Anne: I'm guessing you're not ready to talk about it yet.

Lincoln: Well if I saw your bare butt, would you want to talk about it?

Ronnie Anne: Hey, it's not like I took pictures of it.

Lincoln: It was still the most embarrassing moment of my life.

Ronnie Anne: Hey, if I can get over you kissing me on the lips in front of a restaurant full of people, I'm sure you can get over me seeing your butt.

Lincoln: I guess your right, but let's still never speak of it again.

Ronnie Anne: Deal.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne hug before Ronnie Anne starts walking away.

Ronnie Anne: Oh, by the way...

Ronnie Anne bends over and pulls down her shorts and underwear, exposing her butt. When Lincoln sees her butt, he blushes and puts his pillow over his crotch. Ronnie Anne then pulls her shorts and underwear back up.

Ronnie Anne: There, now we're even.

Ronnie Anne leaves the room. The shock of seeing Ronnie Anne's butt causes Lincoln to pass out.


End file.
